


Elevator Love Letter

by cosima_geekmonkey_niehaus



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosima_geekmonkey_niehaus/pseuds/cosima_geekmonkey_niehaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima is running late for a job interview when she meets a beautiful stranger on the elevator. Much fluffiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carmillahey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmillahey/gifts).



Cosima flew through the lobby, skidding to a stop just as the elevator doors closed, ensuring she would be late to her job interview.

"Shit, shit, shit," she whispered under her breath as she pressed the button a few times, hoping the other elevator was on a nearby floor. She fidgeted with her glasses and the ends of her scarf until the doors opened and she rushed in, pressing the floor and the door close button. 

She let out a deep sigh of nervous energy that turned into a groan as the elevator stopped on the second floor. Cosima prepared to shoot whoever got onto the elevator a dirty look for slowing down her race to the eighth floor, but as the doors opened her mind went blank as a beautiful, tall, blonde woman in a lab coat stepped inside and pressed the seventh floor button. 

The woman smiled briefly at Cosima, who did her best to keep calm and act natural, her heart racing as the woman brushed her perfect curls to one side of her head. Cosima did her best not to stare, but she couldn’t help but be enamored by the way the woman frowned slightly as she looked at the stack of papers she was holding. 

Just as Cosima was attempting to focus her mind back on her job interview, the elevator jolted and came to a stop, causing her to fly back against the wall of the elevator. After regaining composure, she pressed the eighth floor button, but nothing happened. 

"It won’t work," the woman said as Cosima continued to press the button to no avail. "This happens all the time. Just press the alarm button and they should fix it in a moment." 

"Okay, yeah, thanks," Cosima said, slightly flustered by the woman’s intoxicating French accent as she pressed the alarm button. Leaning back against the wall of the elevator, she momentarily worried about her now totally ruined interview, but then the woman brushed her hair back again and Cosima forgot all about why she was there. 

"So, do you work in one of the labs here?" Cosima asked, pointing to the woman’s lab coat. 

"Yes I work in one of the immunology labs," the woman said with a smile. "I study host-parasite relationships." 

"Oh, awesome!" Cosima said, her eyes lighting up. "That’s so fascinating." 

"And how about you? I don’t think I have seen you here before," the woman asked, and Cosima could swear she blushed a little. 

"Um, yeah I don’t work here, I’m actually supposed to be at a job interview right now," Cosima said, biting her lip a little as her nerves kicked in. "I’m getting my PhD in a few months, so I’m looking for a Post-Doc position." She smiled despite the anxiety of her job search, and then plunged onward, "I’m Cosima by the way." 

"Delphine," the woman said, and she stuck out her hand. "Enchantée." 

"Enchantée," Cosima said, smiling even wider as she took Delphine’s soft hand in hers. Her stomach knotted as she lingered for a moment, before Delphine slowly pulled away. Cosima’s eye caught the papers tucked under Delphine’s arm and her curiosity got the better of her. "What are you working on?"

"Oh, this?" Delphine asked as she pulled out the paper, and Cosima moved closer to read over her shoulder. "I am looking at the growth kinetics of cells exposed to various parasitic bacteria."

Delphine flipped the page to show Cosima some graphs, but as she leaned over, her mind went completely blank as she was hit with a wave of the sweet scent coming off of Delphine - lavender and something that reminded Cosima of Christmas morning as a kid. Cosima continued to nod her head as Delphine explained the graphs, not really taking in the information because she found Delphine’s lips far too distracting.

"So what are you doing your dissertation on?" Delphine asked, snapping Cosima back to reality.

"Epigenetic effects on clone cells," Cosima said, excitement in her eyes as her hands started to dance around her. "I look at the methylation effects of different cultures of clone cells in varying environments, trying to determine any changes in gene expression."

"That is very impressive," Delphine said, her eyes scanning Cosima’s face as if she were memorizing every detail. "I have been considering some epigenetic work myself, to see if there are any patterns correlating to host response to parasites. Perhaps if your interview goes well, we will get a chance to work together."

"Yeah, totally," Cosima said, pressing her tongue up to her teeth as she nearly exploded with excitement at the possibility of working with Delphine. "I would love that."

Their eyes locked, and Cosima imagined rushing forward, grabbing a chunk of those flawless curls as she pressed her mouth against Delphine’s lips. She wanted to be consumed by Delphine - her touch, her smell, her taste - and it took every ounce of restraint to maintain her ground. Cosima could swear Delphine was looking at her the same way, her eyes continually landing on Cosima’s lips, and she could almost see the energy radiating off of Delphine’s skin.

But just as Cosima was ready to give in, the elevator jolted again, resuming it’s ride upward. Cosima smiled awkwardly, and they remained silent until the doors opened onto the seventh floor. Delphine hesitated for a moment, as if she had something she wanted to say, but she decided against it, giving Cosima a small wave as she left the elevator and disappeared down the hall.

The doors closed, and Cosima let out a disappointed sigh, trying her best to focus her mind back onto her interview, and not the gorgeous woman she let slip away.

—

Forty-five minutes later, Cosima pressed the button for the elevator back downstairs, bouncing on her heels, brimming with positive energy. She giggled to herself as she played back moments of the interview, wondering what she could have possibly been so nervous about beforehand.

She continued to bounce excitedly as the elevator arrived, and once she was alone inside of the car she let out a little shout of excitement before composing herself and pressing the button for the lobby. She was so distracted by her good fortune that she didn’t even notice the elevator had stopped until the doors began to open, and she looked up to find herself face to face with Delphine again.

"What a lovely surprise," Delphine said as she stepped inside, and Cosima took note of the genuine happiness on her face. "How was your interview?"

"Awesome, actually," Cosima beamed. "I got an offer."

"That’s wonderful!" Delphine said excitedly, and she squeezed Cosima’s shoulder in congratulations, causing Cosima to reach out for the wall to remain vertical. "Now perhaps we really can work together."

"Totally," Cosima said, and as the elevator came to a halt on the ground floor, the feeling returned to her limbs and Delphine released her grip.

"It was very nice to meet you, Cosima," Delphine said as they left the elevator.

"Wait," Cosima said as Delphine turned toward the lecture hall. "Um, do you want to like, go for coffee or something sometime?"

Delphine smiled, her face lighting up as if this was all she had ever wanted. “Of course, I would very much like to,” and she tore off a corner from one of the papers in her hand and wrote down her number, handing it to Cosima. “I look forward to our date,” she said, and she leaned in, kissing Cosima softy on the lips before turning away.

Cosima stood for a moment, relishing the feeling of Delphine’s lips on hers as she watched her curls bounce out of view. As she finally turned and left the building, she couldn’t help but think that this was by far the best job interview she had ever been on.


End file.
